The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to application source code management and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in detecting and indicating the execution of human-readable source code.
At least some known computer systems use test code to automatically execute application code based on predefined inputs and expected outputs. Furthermore, some known systems track application code execution during testing and produce statistics and/or reports that indicate what portion or portions of source code was executed. Such reports may be referred to as “code coverage reports.”
Generally, known execution tracking systems and execution tracking methods require modifications and/or additions to the application code. However, making modifications or additions to application code requires an investment of time and may negatively affect the execution speed and/or the behavior of an associated application. As a result, testing may be delayed. Furthermore, depending on the severity of the adverse effects to the application, known tracking systems may be considered unfit for use in a live or “production” context, where execution speed is critical. Also, additional delays may be incurred waiting for the code coverage report, as such reports are produced only when the execution of all test code is complete.
Moreover, existing systems may also depend on a static, pre-execution definition of portions of interest within the application code, and thus such systems require a user to terminate and re-execute an application to enable the portions of interest for which execution is tracked to be modified. Furthermore, existing methods are limited to only indicating whether a portion of code was executed in a binary fashion and are not capable of distinguishing between seldom-executed and often-executed code.